50 Reasons Why Toph and Sokka Should Be Together
by The Poisoned Doughnut Of DOOM
Summary: Muffin, Doughnut, and Cupcake are once again tying people up. Except this time, the Pastries are sugar high from Halloween!
1. Oh, No! Here They Go Again!

50 Reasons Why Toph and Sokka Should Be Together!

Muffin, Cupcake, and Doughnut were staring at the screen. They had just finished Lake Laogai.

"Oh my FREAKIN' GOD!" they screamed. "That episode was great! So much Tokka!"

"Hey!" Muffin said gleefully. "Let's tie up Toph and Sokka!"

Doughnut paused. She had been cramming in her twentieth piece of candy in her mouth. Every Halloween, Doughnut stayed on sugar high for a least a week and survived off candy.

"Gweat idear!" she slurred.

"SUGAR! MARSHMALLOW HOUSES!" Cupcake yelled, even more intoxicated off sugar than Doughnut.

Muffin shrugged. "Let's go, then."

------------------------------------------

"You think I can't hang up posters by myself?!" Toph asked angrily. She whipped out a poster and glued it to the wall, with the information facing the wall.

There was an awkward silence.

"It upside down, isn't it?" Toph asked sadly. "I'll just go with Sokka."

She and Sokka walked away where the were immidiatly ambushed by three girls.

-------------------------------------------

Sokka woke up with a bad feeling. It felt like coming off cactus juice… He was sitting up, in a chair, he assumed. His feet were tied to the legs (at least, that's what he thought) and his hands were tied around his back. There was something heavy and squishy on his lap. He cracked open his eyes. And started screaming.

He WAS tied up in a chair and the squishy thing was Toph!

Three girls walked to them from the shadowy corner of the room. They held flashlights under their faces and tried to look menacing. Sokka gasped in terror. This was the room of a Texas Chainsaw maniac! (If he had known what the Texas Chainsaw Massacre was.)

The room was painted purple. There was one bunk bed with a desk underneath that had a super computer and a plasma TV sitting on it. There were posters all around the room, depicting pirates. There was a set of (fake) Samurai swords on the dresser. There was also a shelf lined two walls stuffed with VHS tapes. Sokka had never been more terrified in his life.

------------------------------------------------

"You don't need to worry," one girl told them. "We won't hurt you. My name is Doughnut, this is Cupcake, and this is Muffin." Doughnut held up a platter of Aang-y O's. Those were the cookies she'd made in Aang shapes. "Do you want an Aang-y O?"

"I'm not hungry," Sokka growled.

"But you're always hungry!"

"He's just upset that a bunch of girls kicked his butt!" Muffin said before cracking up in laughter. That set off the sugar high pastries and they cackled for a good five minutes. When they wiped the tears off their faces, they turned back to them.

"We're reading you a special list. The list is called 50 Reasons Why Toph and Sokka Should Be Together. We'll read you ten reasons every day. So you get to be with us for FIVE WHOLE DAYS!"

Sokka and Toph gulped in terror.

"Isn't that wonderful!"

"I'll try to contain my joy," Toph and Sokka said at the same time. The Killer Group of Pastry-Named People giggled.

Doughnut: #1 – Toph Earth-bended Sokka to crash into the ground when he tried to sneak into her house.

Sokka: … That hurt.

Toph: … Why would I attack him if I liked Sokka?

Doughnut: So you're saying you like him?

Toph: - _blushing_ – It was hypothetical!

Doughnut: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.

Cupcake: #2 – Sokka wore Toph's belt!

Toph: That…doesn't even make any sense!

Sokka: Hey, Aang won that belt, fair and square!

Toph: He cheated! He used Airbending!

Sokka: He still beat you!

_they continue to argue – _

Doughnut: - _grabs hose and sprays the two soon-to-be lovers_ – Shut up.

Muffin: #3 – Sokka threw that belt at Toph! Pain equals love!

Toph: That…made less sense than the last one!

Sokka: I have to agree with you.

Doughnut: #4 – Sokka tried to save Toph when she was drowning in the Serpant's Pass!

Cupcake: HEE HEE! PANTS ASS!

Doughnut: Would you stop that?

Cupcake: Marshmallow houses! Hey, I was using your computer, but your mouse is on crack! It won't stop going everywhere! IT TOOK CRACK COCAINE!

Doughnut: No, it didn't. The mouse was shaking because you've had too much sugar. So, hand it over, gently!

Cupcake: NO!

_they start a bitch fight – _

Muffin: Er, I'll just read the next reason since Cupcake and Doughnut are, er, busy.

_shows Cupcake strangling Doughnut with the hose while Doughnut clutches Cupcake's sugar –_

Muffin: So, where was I?

Sokka: At the end?

Muffin: Nice try, but I remember, I'm on #5 –

Cupcake: Hey, it's my turn!

Muffin: What happened to Doughnut?

Cupcake: We agreed to split the sugar!

Muffin: Oh, no!

Doughnut: OH, YES! SUGAR! DAN DAN DUN DAN DAN DUN! OHH, HONEY HONEY! DAN DAN DUN DAN DAN DUN! YOU ARE MY CANDY GIRL!

Cupcake: - _twirling finger near her temple_ - Anyway, #5 – Toph kissed Sokka when she thought it was Suki!

Muffin: Don't you mean the other way around?

Cupcake: Oh yeah, well, that's the way it's written on the list! – _shows list to Muffin_ -

Muffin: No, it's not. It's written right on the list.

Cupcake: … You're retarded!

Muffin: It says, right here "Toph kissed Suki when she thought it was Sokka."

Doughnut: Let's watch the tape! – _shoves tape labeled TOKKA KISS into theTV_ –

TV Suki: - _rescues Toph_ –

TV Toph: Oh, Sokka! You saved me! - _kisses Suki on cheek_ –

TV Suki: Actually, it's me.

TV Toph: Oh! Well then…you can go ahead and let me drown now.

Toph: You know, I'd almost forgotten that. Thanks for reminding me.

Sokka: - _laughs hysterically_ –

Toph: - _manages to punch Sokka in the nuts_ –

Sokka: - _still laughing hysterically while sobbing _–

Muffin: #6 – This obviously shows that Toph does indeed want to kiss Sokka.

Toph: …

Doughnut: #7 – Sokka wanted Toph to come with him to put up posters!

Toph: How do you know all this stuff? Are you working with the Dai Li, or something?

Cupcake: _- ignoring Toph and reading loudly to cover up the sound of her talking_ - #8 – Toph did go with him! She could have gone with Aang! No, wait, Aang would have been using his glider. Well, she could have gone with Katara!

Muffin: I have to go home in fifteen minutes, let's hurry up. Who's next? GO GO GO!

Doughnut: You're next, smart one!

Muffin: Uhhh – _turning red_ - #9 – Toph complimented Sokka's ultra-lame Appa drawings!

Toph: I was being sarcastic.

Muffin: Uh huh, and I'm an idiot!

Toph: And your point is?

Muffin: Must you find it nessacary to do that?

Sokka: I know! And everyone else always-

Muffin: - _interupting_ – Eh, shut up!

Doughnut: So, #10 – Sokka thanked her for that!

Sokka: You're insane, aren't you?

Doughnut: THAT'S RIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!

**(A/N If you have any reasons, please, send them in! Please, send in real ones that can be proved by rewatching an Avatar episode.)**


	2. Aang Saying This Quote: Priceless

Day Two

Aang and Katara looked around.

"Where could they be? They're only two people who love each other but won't admit it!" Aang said.

Katara shrugged.

"Wait!" she cried out. "Oh, no. I think I know where they are."

"Where?"

"Muffin, Cupcake, and Doughnut."

"Aw, crap."

--------------------------

Toph and Sokka were sleeping peacefully. Or, as peaceful as one gets tied to a chair. Muffin, Cupcake, and Doughnut staggered in. They had each consumed another pound of sugar.

Doughnut, the worst of them, started singing again.

"I BELIEVE IN MIRACLES! DUN DA DUN! YOU SEXY THANG! DA DUM! YOU SEXY THANG!"

Doughnut seemed to have a problem with sugar and '80's songs.

And Toph and Sokka don't like to be woken up by '80's songs.

They woke up screaming and Toph "accidentally" once again crushed poor Sokka.

"Shall we go on with the list?" Muffin, the Pastry who best held her sugar, asked.

"TV! WHOOP WHOOP! TV!" Doughnut bellowed.

They shrugged and settled themselves before Doughnut's TV.

"Which eppy?" Cupcake asked.

"THE FORTUENTELLER!" Doughnut screamed.

"'Can your fortunetelling explain that?'"

"'Can your science explain why it rains?'"

"'Yes! Yes it can!'"

After they were done, Sokka was growling.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THOSE PEOPLE?

Doughnut shook her head. "I don't know," she said as she unwrapped a Tootsie Roll and shoved it whole into her mouth.

"Lefst thyme?" she asked with a mouth full of chocolate. She swallowed.

Muffin stared at her. "Sadly enough, I understood that. On with the list!"

"Where's my thyme?" Doughnut muttered.

Cupcake: #11 – They're both so sarcastic! They work together!

Toph: …

Sokka: _- sarcastically_ – I never would've guessed!

Muffin: #12 - Sokka is four years older than you. It's a good age difference!

Toph: I'm twelve. He's sixteen. That's a creepy age difference.

Doughnut: #13 – Hey, I got number thirteen! WHEEEEEEEEEE! Okay, right, #13 – Every girl has a crush on a guy older than her sometime in her life!

Cupcake: Like Muffin and nosemaJ?

Muffin: Shut up!

Doughnut: Exactly!

Muffin: Like Doughnut and Johnny Depp? And Orlando Bloom?

Doughnut: That's different, they're movie stars. Anyway, according to the restraining orders, I can't kidnap them again.

Sokka: You kidnapped movie stars?

Doughnut: - _proudly_ – Seven times!

Toph: It took them that long to get restraining orders?

Doughnut: Oh, I broke the restraining orders. Six times! But then the judge made them longer. Technically, I shouldn't even be living here!

Toph: …

Cupcake: #14 - They have the same age difference as Zuko and Katara, which we (as in Doughnut and Muffin, but not me) think is an excellent couple.

Sokka: That wacko with my sister?!? You think that a GOOD pairing? YOU'RE INSANE!

Doughnut: And?

Muffin: #15 – Sokka thought Toph was on fire in the Desert.

Toph: He was high off cactus juice!

Sokka: Yeah, and what does that have to do with anything!

Toph: Shut up! If you ask they'll explain!

Doughnut: Good idea! I'll explain! Sokka thought you were on fire because he's kept his BURNING passion for you hidden! Get it? Burning, fire? Get it? Get it? GET IT?

Sokka: … Got it?

Doughnut: #16 – Toph wanted to drink that cactus juice!

Toph: I was thirsty!

Doughnut: And you wanted to put your lips onto something Sokka did!

Toph: … That's very disturbing.

Doughnut: I know!

Cupcake: #17 – Toph almost crushed him with a rock on that huge rock in the middle of the Desert.

Toph: I really, REALLY, don't want to know how you found this stuff out.

Muffin: Deal! #18 – Toph got him out of the hole after that whole Foo Foo Cuddly Poops thing!

Toph: Hey, everytime I save your life, you never say thank you!

Sokka: Eh.

Doughnut: #19 – Sokka tried to keep Toph from leaving after that fight when you were being chased by Azula, Ty Lee, and Mae.

Sokka: Uh, well, I, LOOK BEHIND YOU!

Doughnut: - _whips around_ –

Muffin: We know there's nothing there.

Doughnut: - _turns back around_ – You could have told me that earlier.

Cupcake: #20 – Toph wanted to join the Aang Gang. FOR SOKKA!

Sokka: You people have had WAY too much sugar!

- _everyone looks at Doughnut_ -

Doughnut: OOOONE IS THE LONLIEST NUMBER THAT YOU EVER KNEW! DA DUN DUN! TWOOOOO CAN BE AS BAD AS ONE!


	3. Ketchup and Cookies?

Day Three

Aang and Katara were thinking… how to rescue Toph and Sokka?

"I'm beat," Katara admitted.

"Well, thinking back on our experience, I'm sure they'll show up after they're done with the list, which will take five days. It's been three. They should be back day after tommorrow."

Katara sighed.

"Why does Sokka get all the girls?" Aang muttered.

Katara's head snapped up and her eyes blazed with anger.

"I-I-I-I-I meant, oh SHT!"

----------------------------------

Doughnut was singing again. But, this time, she had a ketchup bottle and was singing into is like it was a microphone!

She was jumping up and down while screaming out "YUMMY YUMMY YUMMY I GOT LOVE IN MY TUMMY AND I FEEL LIKE LOVING YOU!"

When she finished, she squeezed her "microphone" so hard the ketchup squirted out and splattered all over her face. This made the Pastries howl with laughter.

Doughnut was laughing the hardest. She grabbed a towel to wipe her literally red face.

"Okay," she said as she picked ketchup out of her eyebrows. "Let's get crackin' with the list."

Muffin: #21 – Sokka needs to let go of Yue. It's not healthy. And, face it, boyo, she's dead!

Sokka: You weren't Irish the other days.

Muffin: The other days I didn't have this much sugar!

Toph: … -_ suspiciously _- Who… is Yue?

Sokka: _- loudly and fakely … if that were a word_ - Oh, no one! ABSOLUTELY no one!

Toph: I can tell you're lying.

Cupcake: Yue made out with Sokka! Then she died.

Toph: … No one my ASS!

Sokka: … Now I'm sad again.

Doughnut: #22 – Toph can't see the moon!

Toph: Thanks for reminding me.

Sokka: … Does that actually have a reason?

Cupcake: Yes. #23 – Toph can't get jealous of Yue if she can't see her!

Toph: - _under breath_ – Oh, I'll find a way.

Sokka: What?

Toph: I didn't say anything.

Muffin: #24 – Ty Lee is a bad match for Sokka. They're on opposite sides of the war and she keeps attacking him.

Sokka: …

Toph: A girl keeps beating you? Sad.

Sokka: … Shut up.

Doughnut: #25 – Suki and Sokka would end up killing each other. Suki ambushed Sokka the first time they met and she was going to throw him to a giant sea monster.

Toph: Um…

Sokka: That was a mistake! She didn't know Aang was the Avatar!

Doughnut: So she let you go JUST because you were with Aang?

Sokka: … I hate you.

Doughnut: Same to you.

Cupcake: #26 – Toph's so cute! Puppy-dog cute, not _that_ cute.

Toph: I resent that.

Sokka: I never knew a puppy that attacked me so wait, what's a puppy?

Muffin: #27 – Toph and Sokka didn't fight when they were being chased by Azula, Mae, and Ty Lee in that weird machine.

Toph: We sorta fought when we first saw them.

Doughnut: Oh, yeah! – _she puts a tape in the VCR_ –

TV Toph: We can take 'em! Three on three!

TV Sokka: Actually, Toph, there's four of us.

TV Toph: Oh, sorry! I wasn't counting you. You know, no bending and all.

TV Sokka: _**I CAN STILL FIGHT**!_

TV Toph: Okay. Then three on three plus Sokka.

TV Sokka: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

The telephone rang. Doughnut ran to it and picked it up.

"Hey, Cookie!"

Everyone looked up.

"Who's Cookie?" they asked in unison.

"A girl I met on AIM five minutes ago!"

Muffin groaned.

"And you already gave her your telephone number?"

"No, don't be silly!" Doughnut scoffed. "I only gave her my telephone number, address, school, age, rapability, E-mail address, password, and my dad's credit card number!"

Everyone blinked and Sokka was the only one who could get out words.

"You're… friggin' RETARDED!"

"What?" Doughnut asked in annoyance. "Look, she sent me a picture of herself!" Doughnut held up a picture of Jessica Alba.

"That's Jessica Alba."

"She told me that she was Jessica Alba but her nickname was Cookie!"

Doughnut glared and listened to what "Jessica Alba" was telling her.

"No, I'm not doing anything special… I just kidnapped Toph and Sokka… Yeah, the Avatar ones… Oh, I'm reading them a 50 reason list why they should be together… Sure, I'll turn on speakerphone!" Doughnut turned on speakerphone and a voice spoke to them.

"What reason are you on?"

"Number 28."

"Okay, Reasons Nubmer Twenty-eight is that Sokka fell in love with girls that attacked him, such as Ty Lee and Suki."

"Thanks Cookie!"

"Oh, can you give me your rapability level again?"

"Defenseless!" Doughnut said proudly.

"Thanks!" Cookie said. In the background, they heard "Get the rape kit, John."

"We're not letting you out of this house," Cupcake informed Doughnut.

"Aww."

"I hope you know that that counted as your turn for a reason, moron," Muffin informed Doughnut.

"Aww!"

Cupcake: #29 – Toph doesn't want Sokka to fight! She wants him to herself!

Toph: You know you're contradicting yourself. If I loved him, wouldn't I want to fight with him since you just said Sokka loves girls who attack him?

Muffin: - _ignoring Toph_ - #30 – C'mon! Sokka's pretty hot!

Sokka: I have no problem with that reason!


	4. Doughnut and Sokka Are Morons

Day Four

Aang and Katara were sitting, rather bored, in their house that was now missing a wall.

"I'm bored."

"Me, too. I never thought I'd miss my brother being a jerk so much!"

"I miss looking at Toph's butt."

Katara gasped and whipped out a Water Whip and stood threateningly over Aang.

"Wait, I take it back! CRAAAAAAAAAAP!"

Pong, living across the street, looked up from his scroll. That sounded like…screaming?

-----------------------------------------

Cupcake and Muffin stood over a very interesting scene. Toph and Sokka were still asleep, but tied up. To save Doughnut because she's incredibly stupid, Cupcake and Muffin had tied her to a chair as well.

Unfortuantely, they hadn't muzzled her.

"I CAN SEE CLEARLY NOW, THE RAIN HAS COME! DA DUM DUM! I CAN SEE ALL OBSTALCES IN MY WAY!"

The shock woke up Toph and Sokka.

"How much longer does this go on?" Sokka groaned.

" – sniff – tommorrow's the last day," Doughnut said.

"Um, why are you tied up?" Toph had to ask.

"We're protecting her," Cupcake answered.

"From what?" Sokka asked.

"Cookie," the three girls said in unison.

"What's she gonna do?"

"Appearantly, she and someone named John want to rape me. I don't know why, I'm repulsive!" Doughnut said cheerfully.

"What's wrong with rape? I've been to a rape! It was fun!" Sokka annoucned.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" everyone screamed.

"Yeah," Sokka said, oblivious to the fact everyone looked like they were going to throw up. "There was a lot of booze, drugs, and dancing! And cactus juice! Sweet, sweet, cactus juice! We had a great time!"

"That's a RAVE, you moron!" Toph growled.

"Ohhh, so that's why that girl slapped me when I invited her to a rape!"

" …" was everyone's reaction.

"Let's just move onto the list," Muffin groaned.

Doughnut: - _still tied up in chair_ - #31 – Since Toph is blind, appearances don't matter! That's a very good thing in a relationship!

Toph: Sure, keep reminding me that I'm blind, it doesn't hurt my feelings, or anything like that!

Doughnut: Good!

Muffin: Doughnut, lift your head.

Doughnut: - _lifts head _–

Muffin: Her pupils aren't dilated, she's clean.

Doughnut: How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not on drugs!

Muffin: Yeah, sure, whatever.

Doughnut: That's my catchphrase!

Cupcake: #32 – Toph is still pretty, even if appearances don't matter!

Toph: Thanks!

Sokka: You know you keep contradicting yourself?

Muffin: #33 – Sokka needs all the fighting help he can get. Toph helps him!

Sokka: … I hate you.

Muffin: You'll thank us later, young man!

Doughnut: #34 – Toph hides her feelings with sarcasm.

Toph: …

Cupcake: #35 – Toph hides her feelings with violence, too!

Sokka: …

Muffin: #36 – Sokka hides his feelings with sarcasm.

Sokka: That's basically the same thing.

Muffin: So?

Doughnut: - _still tied to chair_ - #37 – Hey, that has a seven in it! I love sevens!

Muffin: - _slaps Doughnut across the face_ –

Doughnut: … Ow. #37 – Toph hits Sokka a lot. And we already established that Toph hides her feelings with sarcasm and violence.

Toph: You know, just for the record, I can hear everything you're saying!

Doughnut: That's the point!

Toph: …

Cupcake: #38 – Pain Equals Love. Sokka causes Toph pain when he forgets she's blind and says offensive things, and Toph causes Sokka physical pain!

Toph: …

Sokka: …

Muffin: #39 – Sokka never hits Toph back.

Toph: Once again, contradicting! If pain equals love, shouldn't he hit me back?

Muffin: We said he causes emotional pain for you.

Doughnut: #40 – Toph and Sokka were along when Aang and Katara went to the printers! Oh!


	5. The Bizarre Ending

----------------------------------------

Day Five

"You've been a bad boy, haven't you Aang?"

SMACK!

"Yes," he whispered.

It was certainly a bizarre scene. Katara was in her underwear, weilding a Water Whip. Aang was kneeling before her, also in his underwear. Katara fondled her whip, dominatrix style, before turning back to Aang.

"You need to be punshished, don't you, Aang?"

SMACK!

---------------------------

Sokka shuddered, still tied to the chair.

"Fuuny, I just felt like something unbelieveably disturbing just happened."

Toph was shuddering too.

"Same here."

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T! FIND OUT WHAT IT MEANS TO ME! R-E-S-P-E-C-T! WE WILL, WE WILL, ROCK YOU! BAD UM!"

Doughnut emergred from the shadows clutching a pecan sugar-loaf, courtesy of Sub-Shack, while sucking on an ear of corn.

"…That explains a lot," Sokka observed.

"Same here," Toph replied.

"Ift thym four vad lifts," she garbled past the corn.

"What!" Sokka asked. Doughnut spat out the corn.

"Ift thym four vad lifts," she repeated.

Sokka and Toph exchanged WTF looks. Cupcake and Muffin came running in,

"I thought you locked up the sugar!" Cupcake growled.

"I thought I did! She must've picked the lock!"

"Oh no!" Cupcake yelled. "Remember how that one candy I got said 'Mary Jane' on the wrapper?"

"What about it?" Muffin asked.

Muffin looked at Doughnut who had somehow ended up in her pajamas, cuddling a snake, with a giant binky stuffed in her mouth, wearing a red-and white- striped Cat in the Hat hat, and waving a glowstick in front of her eyes and the snake.

"Oh!" Muffin said. "I guess that wasn't candy."

"Or she found the Cracklin' Oat Flakes," Cupcake added.

"Now with traces of ecstasy!" a random male voice added. "Warning!-Cracklin'-Oat-Flakes-may-cause-damage-to-your-spinal-fluids."

"Ooh, what if she got a hold of the Tressent Suprême?" Cupcake groaned.

"What's that?" Muffin had to ask.

"The new highlighting shampoo with just a little bit of crack-cocaine."

They looked at Doughnut who was now sobbing while clutching her Avatar action figures and wailing, "I shoulda told you earlier, I love ya, brother!" before planting a large kiss on the Sokka doll's knee. Sokka shuddered.

"She watches too much Saturday Night Live."

-----------------------------------

A few hours later, Doughnut had come down from the sugar. She hadn't touched the drugs, good thing, too! She's already crazy enough from sugar!

What she _had _done was take the sugar safe into the garage, whip out a flame thrower, and melt off a side of the safe. That ended up burning some of the sugar, but Doughnut found her pecan sugar-loaf, a lot of candy, and that ear of corn, which was, for some reason, in the sugar safe..

Since the crisis (Doughnut sugar high) had passed, they decided to continue with the list.

Doughnut: I think we should start with the last reason! God, my head hurts. I hate sugar hangover. Okay, #40 – Sokka and Toph were alone when Aang and Katara went to the printers!

Sokka: That's just as disturbing as it was yesterday. She's twelve!

Doughnut: I know!

Sokka: Something's wrong with you.

Doughnut: You didn't know before?

Sokka: Oh, I knew before, just reminding you.

Doughnut: Suuuuuuuure.

Cupcake: #41 – They were both lying down when they got back! Wait, what the heck? Doughnut, what were you on when you wrote this list?

Doughnut: Tylonel PM….and sugar. Lots and lots of SUGAR!

Cupcake: Well, I'm changing this one! #41 – Take two! Sokka was the first one to ask if Toph was coming in the drill in The Secret of the Fire Nation even though Aang was right there, and he could've asked!

Sokka: … So which reason is #41?

Muffin: #42 – Sokka put his arm around Toph and helped her run away when Aang was going into the Avatar State in the desert.

Sokka: She couldn't see, what kind of a man would I be if I didn't try to help?

Toph: An asshole. And I hardly consider _you_ a man.

Sokka: … Why do you have to do that?

Toph: - _shrugs_ – It's funny?

Doughnut: #43 – He was trying to protect her!

Sokka: Weren't you listening to what I just said?

Doughnut: No.

Sokka: Oh, okay then.

Cupcake: #44 – Toph got jealous of Suki in the Serpant's Pass. Hee, hee! PANTS ASS! WHOOOOOOOO!

Muffin: You broke into the sugar together, didn't you?

Sokka: I would have to agree with you.

Toph: Same here.

Muffin: #45 – Sokka was impressed with Toph's lie detector, after she figured out that Jet wasn't lying!

Toph: Who's Jet?

Sokka: But, when we met Jet, we didn't know Toph.

Muffin: Fine! – _shoves tape in VCR _–

TV Katara: You're lying!

TV Toph: No, he's not!

TV Sokka: - _is impressed _– How can you tell?

Sokka: That hasn't even happened yet! Who the hell are you people?

Doughnut: That's for you to know and us to never find out!

Toph: Don't you mean the other way around?

Doughnut: No. #46 – Toph was annoyed when Sokka didn't thank her for saving his life in the Serpants Pass!

Cupcake: - _under breath_ – Pants ass. Er, #47 – Toph saved Sokka's life in the Serpants Pass. _– whispering_ – Pants ass!

Sokka: …

Toph: …

Muffin: #48 – She said saving Sokka's life was 'no problem'! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Doughnut: WHOOOOO! Sarah Brightman scream!

Toph: … _Squee?_

Sokka: … _Sarah Brightman?_

Doughnut: #49 – Every girl wants a man taller than her!

Sokka: That doesn't even have anything to do with us!

Toph: And, you're contradicting yourselves again! I DON'T GIVE A F – **censor bleep** - ABOUT WHAT MY MAN LOOKS LIKE!

Doughnut: We seem to have hit a nerve, there!

Toph: SHUT THE F –** censor bleep **- UP! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!

Cupcake: #50 – You're both horrible fighters!

Sokka: NO I'M NOT! I'M GREAT! I'M ALSO GOOD-LOOKING!

Toph: I AM NOT A BAD FIGHTER! DID YOU MISS WHEN I TOOK OUT ALL THOSE BIG EARTHBENDING GUYS?!?!

Muffin: That didn't quite work out the way it did with the others.

Suddenly, Sokka was hit by a burst of utter geniousnessnessnessossity.

"Oh, Toph! I can't believe I hid it so long! I love you! Please, let me out so I can be romantic and crap like that!"

Muffin, Doughnut, and Cupcake (except it was really just Doughnut because Muffin and Cupcake aren't the jump-up-and-down type) jumped up and down with glee.

"IT WORKED!"

"What are you—" Toph began when she saw Sokka wink at her. "…waiting for? Let me out so I can be romantic and crap like that with Sokka!"

The Pastries eagerly cut the ropes and let the two go.

"HA!" Toph quickly punted them across the room and used Earthbending to stick the unconscious Pastries to the wall!

Sokka looked at Toph.

Toph looked at Sokka.

"Run?"

"Run."

And they fled the room, arms flailing, for their very lives.

-------------------------------------

"Hey, guys! How are you?" Toph asked Katara. The scene was less disturbing than before. It was still rather disturbing.

"What happened while we were gone?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

"It looks like you went dominatrix on Aang, Katara," Toph observed. Sokka turned green and sprinted for the bathroom. Vomitting noises followed.

The End!


End file.
